3
Victoria meets Carolyn. Burke attempts to obtain information on the Collins family from Joe. Synopsis Opening narration : My name is Victoria Winters. Collinwood, a strange dark mansion, brooding on the crest of a lonely hill. It's my home now, and the outside world seems a million miles away. Yet I know there are homes in warmth in Collinsport. I know there are people with hopes and dreams and unexpressed fears. Teaser Roger's car pulls up in front of a cottage. He gets out and bangs on the door of the house, demanding that the drunk inside wake up and open the door. He gets no reply and so drives off. Act I Victoria sits alone in her room, writing a letter. The window bangs in the wind and she gets up to latch it. As she returns to her letter, Carolyn knocks. Victoria lets her in and they introduce themselves. Carolyn welcomes her, but pleasantly recommends that she not stay. Victoria is adamant about staying, however. She asks Carolyn who Burke Devlin is, but she hasn't heard of him. Carolyn is distraught because her mother wants her to be with lowly Joe Haskell, but she would prefer someone charming like her uncle Roger. At the Blue Whale, Burke meets with Joe, who is apprehensive about being there. Burke tells him he just wants to ask some questions about him and Carolyn. Joe sits down to find out why he'd be interested in Carolyn. Act II Roger enters the Collinsport Inn and sits at the counter. He tells Maggie he's looking for her father and that it's important, but she doesn't know where he'd be if he's not at home. He asks her about Burke Devlin, but she hasn't seen him yet. She reflects on how odd it is that her father hasn't mentioned his name in years, despite them once being close friends. Carolyn gives Victoria a tour of Collinwood. They enter the drawing room and Victoria tells her she's concerned about Roger's fear at the mention of Burke. Carolyn brushes it off, saying nothing scares her uncle. Victoria asks about the painting of Isaac Collins and Carolyn tells her he founded the town and fishing fleet in the seventeenth century. Carolyn sees a resemblance between him and Roger. Behind them, the door to the foyer opens and Victoria notices it, certain she closed it when they came in. Carolyn dismisses it as being the winds, but Victoria doesn't believe it. Carolyn tells her to get used to these types of things. She wonders what Isaac would think of his legacy. Act III Burke shows Joe that he knows a lot about him and Carolyn. He offers to give him the money he needs to finish saving for a boat, so that he can marry Carolyn Stoddard. In return, he wants information. At the diner, Maggie tells Roger she doesn't know anything about her father's whereabouts, and she tries to usher him out, so she can close up. Bill Malloy comes in, having seen Roger's car in the street, and tells him that Burke is in town. Roger acts nonchalant and, before leaving, Bill tells him he's either very brave or very foolish. Act IV Burke talks with Strake on a payphone and learns that Bill Malloy is on his way to the Blue Whale. Burke thanks him for all his work and tells him he's sending him a bonus. Back at the table, Burke tells Joe that he once accepted an offer from someone in a filthy Montevideo bar, which led him on his way to making it big. Joe politely tells him that he'd rather make his money on his own, and doesn't want to give him any information about Collinwood. Malloy shows up and sends Joe home. He asks Burke what they were talking about and Burke says word will get around soon enough and the ghosts of Collinwood will start stirring. Malloy asks him to leave the Collinses alone, but Burke points out that they didn't leave him in peace ten years ago. He wants back some of the time he lost. Tag Carolyn returns with Victoria to the bedroom, promising to continue the tour early in the morning. Victoria notices her letter sitting on the bed, despite remembering putting it in the drawer. Carolyn recommends she lock her door and get a good night's sleep, then goes to bed. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Saw the light under the door and thought I might borrow a cup of sugar. : Victoria: You're Carolyn. : Carolyn: Uh-huh. And you're Victoria. Or is it Vicki? : Victoria: Either one. Doesn't make any difference. Whichever you like. : Carolyn: Well, Vicki, on behalf of myself and my kooky family, I bid you welcome to the house of Usher. ---- : Burke: Mr. Malloy, when I was a kid, I used to go up to Collinwoood to look for ghosts. We all used to think it was haunted. Well, I didn't find any then, but they're there. You know it and I know it. They creep out of every corner, and hide under every bed. Well, I didn't put them there, Mr. Malloy, but I'm sure gonna do everything I can to dig them out. : Bill: What good it'll do ya? : Burke: It might give me back a lot of time I've lost. ---- : Burke: You're an ambitious kid, Joe. You want to get ahead. Work for yourself. I like that. But you're a dead duck as far as Carolyn Stoddard is concerned. And you know it. As long as she lives in that house on the hill. : Joe: She doesn't want to leave her mother alone up there. That makes sense, doesn't it? : Burke: Does it? Does that make sense, Joe? A woman stays in that hill for 18 years. She could walk off anytime. But she won't do it. How long you gonna wait? Another 18 years? ---- : Roger on the front door of the Evans cottage: Answer yer doah, ya drunken bum! Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Bill Malloy. * Interestingly, while viewing the portrait of Isaac Collins, Carolyn comments that her ancestor resembles Roger. This becomes a fitting statement, considering that future story-lines venturing into the past would show that present-day members of the Collins family were identical to their ancestors. Isaac would appear in the Big Finish Audio Drama The Crimson Pearl voiced by Roy Thinnes who also played Roger in the 1991 revival series * This is the only episode where a phone booth is seen in the Blue Whale. Subsequently, all characters use a payphone mounted on the left wall. Story * Victoria writes left-handed. * Carolyn admits to having a rather shameless crush on her Uncle Roger. * Isaac Collins founded Collinsport and established the Collins Fishing Fleet in the 17th century. His portrait hangs in the drawing room by the piano. * Carolyn describes Collinwood as "the house of Usher", an allusion to the Edgar Allan Poe short story . * Burke tells Joe how he once met a man in a bar in Montevideo. The stranger made Burke a proposition which led to him "making it big". The story behind this is explored in the audio drama And Red All Over... which reveals that the stranger was a member of The Ink. * Joe needs $2,375 for the down payment on a fishing boat he wants to buy. That is the equivalent of $17,640 in 2016 dollars. * At the Collinsport Inn restaurant, Roger tells Maggie that he went to the Evans cottage to see her father and "rang the bell a couple of times but nobody answered". This is one of the few scripted mentions of the ringing of doorbells. Another other will be in reference to Bill Malloy's house (47). A doorbell is heard in only three episodes during the first year of the show (7, 22, 49). * TIMELINE: It's been a couple of hours since Victoria arrived at Collinwood. The Collinsport Inn restaurant closes in 5 minutes. Bloopers and continuity errors * The shadow of the boom microphone can be seen on the wall as Carolyn talks with Victoria in the bedroom. * In Vicki's room a teleprompter can be seen reflected in the glass of a picture on the wall (behind Carolyn's head). * When Bill Malloy walks up to Burke Devlin at The Blue Whale, Mitchell Ryan stumbles on Malloy's name. End credits announcements * June, moon, spoon! And that should put you in the mood for ' ' with host . The excitement, suspense and fun begin right after ' ' every weekday morning here on ABC. * Dark Shadows has been a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 3 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 3de:3 Gallery ( }}) 0003